


Я разлюбил летать

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оби-Ван пытается медитировать, но мысли убегают совсем не в ту сторону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я разлюбил летать

Мне казалось, ты не был смыслом моей жизни. Она не вращалась вокруг тебя, у меня был свой собственный долг перед Силой и перед живыми существами, который я продолжаю исполнять. У меня были и остаются друзья, которые плохо тебя знали, и я продолжаю с ними общаться. Теперь я несу ответственность за своего ученика, который должен был стать твоим, и я стараюсь быть ему хорошим учителем. Но мне далеко до тебя. Я не умею чувствовать так, как ты. Когда-то мне казалось, что я на это способен, но тебя больше нет рядом, и в моём представлении я лишь бледная тень тебя. Я всего лишь безуспешно тянусь к тому примеру, который ты показал мне, ещё когда я сам был мальчишкой, не умеющим контролировать свои эмоции.   
Теперь я сам стал учителем. Крифф, как же ты со мной управлялся-то, а? Как тебе хватало сил на все мои ошибки, депрессии, протесты, истерики? Как тебе удавалось строить тараканов в моей голове? Наверное, я никогда этого не пойму. Как и того, почему я в тот день не применил ускорение, не бежал быстрее и оставил тебя одного с противником, если не более сильным, то более подлым уж точно. Я никогда не смогу простить себя за это. Я не джедай, а тридцать три ходячие несчастья, раз позволил своему учителю вот так погибнуть. Что бы там ни говорил магистр Йода, и как бы я сам не убеждал себя, правда остаётся правдой – я мог что-то сделать, но не сделал. Изменило бы это исход боя? Ведомо одной лишь Силе.   
А лично я знаю одно – без тебя моя жизнь рассыпалась осколками бриллианта. Каждый из них блестит своими гранями, но им уже никогда не собраться в единое целое. Я перебираю в мыслях то, чего ты хотел, но так и не успел сделать. Мне хочется увидеть мир в галактике. Мне хочется увидеть, как Избранный наконец восстановит равновесие Силы, как ты и предвидел. Но наверное, я что-то делаю неправильно, или понимаю неправильно. Прости, учитель – я как был дураком, так и остался.   
И неважно, сколько лет прошло с тех пор. Эти воспоминания никогда не померкнут. Ты первым вложил в мою руку первый настоящий меч и показал, что на самом деле значит быть джедаем. Именно ты научил меня на самом деле быть им, отрекаясь от всего, чего хотелось бы лично мне.  
Но со всем этим я мог бы жить. Я могу с этим жить. Ты научил меня. Вот только… Учитель, я разлюбил летать. Да, я могу сесть за штурвал, и показать высший пилотаж, как и прежде. Но чувство наслаждения полётом исчезло. Словно тот ситх не только убил тебя, но и отрубил мне какие-то воображаемые крылья. Сейчас я отдаю штурвал падавану, который должен был стать твоим, а сам стискиваю зубы и мысленно ругаюсь, как ржавый дроид-грузчик самого занюханного космопорта в галактике.  
Одной лишь Силе ведомо, что я готов отдать за пять минут прошлого. Порой мне это даже снится. Мне снова двадцать. Я сажусь в кресло пилота на хлипком шаттле, который держится на одном болте без гайки. Но твоя ладонь ложится мне на плечо, и я ощущаю, будто мне подвластно всё. Я лавирую в поясе астероидов, словно в танце на роскошном дипломатическом приёме. Я обхожу сложнейшие препятствия. Я изящно приземляюсь на крошечный пятачок среди бушующих стихий. И прикосновение твоих пальцев к щеке, твоя улыбка, радость и гордость в твоих глазах – я не знал награды выше, Сила тому свидетель.   
Но тебя больше нет рядом. И я… разлюбил летать. Прости меня, учитель. Если ты меня ещё слышишь там, в бездонных глубинах Силы.


End file.
